A Girl Named Green
by LazyCloudWatcher
Summary: My 1st OC! My 1st fic w/chapters! Plz R&R. There will be humor and action but mainly it's all about love ppl.All your fav Naruto characters will be there! okay I know its been a while since i worked on this but I finally found some time so plz read!
1. Chapter 1

A Girl Named Green

This story has been rolling round in my head for a while. Midori is my first original character. Let me know what you think! I really need feedback to be sure people are actually reading this stuff!

Chapter 1- Goodbye, Hello

Tiresias was not prone to laughter. As the secretary to the Rock Country's feudal lord the old man had developed a reputation for being a hard ass. However, even he had to crack a smile at the scene unfolding before him. His twin sons would be the death of him. Caius, a gangly 16 year old lay sprawled at the bottom of a staircase, the contents of the box he had been carrying strewed around him. His twin brother, Laius, pointed and laughed from the top of the stairs, "Haha! That's what you get for trying to show off! Midori-Hime tried to tell you to carry one at a ---AHH!" His gloating was short lived as at that moment Laius received a swift kick in the back. After tumbling down the stairs he landed directly on top of his brother.

"I suppose that's one way to get my stuff downstairs. Good thing I don't have many breakables, huh Tiresi-san?" Tiresias fixed a look of mock disapproval on the young woman who had grown into a fine shinobi.

"Are you finished packing Midori-Hime?"

"This is the last of the boxes so yes, I guess this is it."

"Very well, boys," The twins who were wrestling on the floor snapped to attention. "Take Midori's boxes and load them for her. Princess? I'd like to talk to you before you leave." All three responded with a quick, "Yes sir!" Midori sauntered down the stairs with a grace that belied her 18 years. Looking up at her the old man was amazed at how she'd grown. As a child she had been odd and clumsy yet as she had grown up her long limbs filled out with tightly toned muscles that could be used to kill if necessary. Her green hair, quite the anomaly in the Rock Country, was cut into long choppy layers that framed her face. A face which, despite her training was always full of expressive emotions. Her eyes were the piercing gray of her father's but in every other way she resembled her late mother: the dainty nose, high cheek bones, and wide mouth that held perfect white teeth. A sprinkling of freckles was the only thing that convinced Tiresias she was the same child that had always interrupted his meetings with the feudal lord. He pushed his nostalgic thoughts to the side as the two of them began to walk towards the garden.

"Won't you reconsider Princess?"

"Tiresias-san," the girl began by using the man's full name, something she only did when completely serious. "The Shinobi Exchange Program was my idea. If I don't practice what I preach how will I ever convince anyone else it's a good idea?"

"But you are putting yourself at risk to enemies. Think of how it would devastate the village, the country, if you were assassinated!" Though looking saddened Midori replied quiet yet firm,

"This village would survive, just as it has so many times before."

"It's about more than just the program to you isn't it?"

"You know me too well. I love the stone village and it will always be my home, but I'll always be haunted here. Moving to another village is a way for there to be a fresh start for me and for the rest of the village. Maybe with me gone they can forget…"

"I understand but everyone will still miss you. And really who will I find to keep my boys in order now?!" Midori smiled at this knowing the serious part of their conversation was over.

"They are going to be great leaders some day, just like their father."

"Thank you. Have you said goodbye to your father yet?" Tiresias asked while clearing his throat.

"Yes. I should be able to see him again in a few months when he comes to observe the Chunin exams."

"Make sure you send one of the lions to let us know you've arrived."

"I will." And with that Tiresias watched as Midori took one last glance of her rocky home in the Hidden Stone Village. As she walked past the gate that enclosed what had once been her whole world she whispered to herself, "Konoha, Here I come."


	2. Chapter 2

Well needless to say I'm a little disappointed with the amount of responses I've gotten. I know it's a pain but please please PLEASE let me know what ya'll think! This story is like my baby I've put a lot more work into it than any of my other fics.

Chapter 2- Meanwhile in Konoha

"Eh what a drag. Why do I have to organize the welcoming committee again?"

"Maybe because your Hokoge is ordering you to?" Tsunade said in a stern voice that would scare most shinobi into scilence. Unfortunately Shikamaru Nara was not most shinobi. He simple yawned and muttered a whatever under his breath while exiting the Hokage's office without waiting to be dismissed. Tsunade gave an exasperated sigh and called for Shizune to bring her some tea. It was stupid of her to involve Konoha in the Shinobi Exchange Program. In theory it was supposed to be a way for high ranking shinobi to learn about the way of life in other ninja villages. It had turned out to be nothing more than a way for the different villagees to show off. Each country was sending their best and brightest, probably instructing them to look for potential weaknesses in case the village they were staying at suddenly became an enemy. And Tsunade had played right along with it. She wasn't worried about sending Neji to Suna as the Sand village was indeed their ally. What she was not so at east with was the representative that was coming to Konoha. Princess Midori of the Stone. A princess for god's sake! You can't get much more high profile than that. And this wasn't just any princess, she thought dubiously as she glanced down at the girl's file again. Midori was a lethal weapon. Rock armor, mountain lion summoning, and the best tiajutsu user in the entire Rock country. The old woman found it hard to make that description fit the picture of the young face smiling up at her. She then gave a chuckle once she relized that is probably how most people viewed her student Sakura. As she sipped her tea she wondered if the two kunoichi would get along.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- The Meeting

"Lee! Can you please make him slow down! I'm just as eager to get back as you and Gai-sensei but I can't keep up at the moment."

Lee stopped abruptly at Ten-ten's remark. Ten-ten never complained of being out of breath. In fact she usually had better stamina than the rest of their team. He took in her flustered appearance and decided there must be something wrong.

"What's wrong Ten-ten? Tell me what hurts. Gai-sensei will send help as soon as he gets to the village. We are almost there though. Would you like me to carry you? Do you need emergency first aid here?"

"I'm fine Lee. It's just… this is the last mission I'll be able to do with you for a while."

"Oh. Are you going on a solo mission?" Lee asked at once both excited and nervous for his friend.

"No Lee. I realized something on this mission that I should have realized earlier. I wish I had realized before Neji left…"

"You miss him terribly don't you?"

"Yes but let me finish. Lee I won't be going on missions for the next **Nine Months**."

The two stared at each other for several moments before Lee let out an uncharacteristic squeal and scooped Ten-ten up into his arms.

"OH MY GOD! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU! WHEN DID YOU KNOW? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? OH MY GOD THIS IS GREAT….!" And as he continued on in amazement neither of them heard the approaching carriage until someone behind them cleared their throat.

"Sorry to interrupt but you're kind of in the middle of the road."

Both shinobi instantly looked towards the voice praying it wasn't the enemy. What they saw was a skinny girl with green hair driving a carriage that appeared to be loaded down with …loot. Is she a bandit? Lee thought to himself. He didn't have long to speculate as Ten-ten immediately asked the girl, "What is a Rock ninja doing here in Konoha?"

"Oh you noticed the arm band huh?" Midori replied indicating the stone symbol on her left arm. She continued, "I'm part of the shinobi exchange program. I'm to report to your Hokage and from then on I'll be working as a leaf ninja. I can give ya'll a ride if you're heading that way…" She trailed off wondering if this odd couple had come out here to have sex.

"That would be most appreciated." The tall boy said at the same time Ten-ten gave a curt "No." After a bit of silent argument via facial expressions Ten-ten gave in.

"I guess we should introduce ourselves. I am Rock Lee and this is m teammate Ten-ten."

"Nice to meet you both. I'm Midori. Hop on up!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Jumping to Conclusions

_Well I can tell people are reading my story but I'm still not getting any written feedback. That's disappointing because I could really use a little help. I'm not sure who I want my main character to end up with. Any suggestions? Just let me know!_

As soon as the two leaf ninja were settled into the carriage with her Midori started asking a multitude of questions. She had read many books on the fire country, but now was her first chance to interview some of their shinobi. She mainly asked questions about the Hokage whom she was secretly nervous about meeting. Lady Tsunade's reputation as a monstrously strong medic-nin was well known in the rock country. Both ninja answered Midori's questions, Lee with a bit more enthusiasm than Ten-ten. The pretty girl, with her long brown hair in buns, seemed distant. Midori wondered if she was mad at her for interrupting them in a romantic moment. Maybe she thought Lee was flirting with her. He was being friendly, but surely that was just his nature. She had seen the excited look in his eyes earlier while he held Ten-ten in his arms. He was clearly in love with her. As they approached the village gate a man ran out to meet them. This guy had to be Lee's father; they looked so much alike. Lee was cuter though, in Midori's opinion.

"Lee! Ten-ten! My youthful students! Why have you kept me waiting? I've been doing somersaults around the village because I didn't' want to go home before the two of you." Three sweat drops appear on the foreheads of the younger ninjas.

"I couldn't keep up Gai-sensei." Ten-ten supplied lamely. As if he didn't hear her Gai continues: "Oh I see you have encountered a foreigner." _A pretty damn important one by the looks of it, _he thought to himself. Lee, ever the gentleman introduced Midori. "Gai-sensei this is Midiori-san from the Rock country. She was good enough to offer Ten-ten and I a ride. She is part of the Shinobi Exchange Program just like Neji. Midori-san this is our former sensei, Matiao Gai."

"Pleasure to meet you Gai-san."

"The pleasure is all mine …Princess."

"Princess?!" Lee and Ten-ten ask simultaneously.

"Yes Princess Midori is the daughter of the Rock Country's feudal lord. She is also a formidable shinobi. You two should check your Bingo book every once in a while."

"Please I'd rather you all treat me as if I was any other shinobi." Midori replied embarrassed.

"But you're not like everyone else. You are the reason great shinobi are being uprooted from their homes," was Ten-ten's cold retort.

"The shinobi exchange program is voluntary…" Midori began, but Ten-ten wouldn't let her finish as at that moment she lept from the carriage and ran through the city gates. After seeing the hurt look on Midori's face Lee said. "Don't worry about her. Ten-ten has a lot on her mind. It's nothing personal." Though his words were reassuring Midori couldn't help but feel that her life in Konoha wasn't off to a great start.

"Midori of the Rock," the 5th Hokage began, "you are the creator of this program so I need not explain the particulars to you. You know that you are here for a trial period of a year after which time it will be evaluated if it is in all parties best interest if you stay permanently, correct?"

"Yes Hokage-sama."

"I do have one question for you though."

"Yes Hokage-sama?"

"You could have gone to any of the major or even minor shinobi villages. Why did you choose Konoha?" Midori looked down and said, "You'll probably laugh, but I'll tell you anyway. As a child I spent the majority of my time in the Stone Village's extensive libraries. I read countless books but my favorite was The Ninja that wouldn't give up. It was a little known book, but I greatly admired the main character and it described to me what you call "The Will of Fire". That is what brought me here. I hope to acquire a will of fire."

The Hokage gave the girl a slight nod before dismissing her. She didn't get to see the smile that spread across Tsunade's face as she said to herself, "This new generation really is full of surprises. Wonder how she'll like meeting the boy named after Jiriaya's book."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 A Three Hour Tour

_Well unfortunately my Spring Break hasn't given me as much free time as I'd like but I've managed to write this chapter at least. Enjoy!_

Upon stepping out of the Hokage tower Midori comes across a tall boy with a spiky black pony tail. He appears bored and like he'd rather be anywhere else. Midori thought ruefully that this must be her enthusiastic welcoming party.

"Um, high there. I'm Midori. Are you…?"

"Figured as much." Shikamaru cut her off without sparing her a second glance. "Here. Enjoy," he said and thrust something into her hands. Midori looked down and noticed it was a pamphlet for a three hour tour guided tour of Konoha. It looked ridiculously cheesy. Midori narrowed her eyes at the retreating back of the lazy ninja and he reminded her so much of Caius and Laius that she reacted without thinking. SLAP came the pamphlet straight across the back of Shikamaru's head. He spun around and glared at her incredulously, but the force of the blow had turned his pony tail sideways so instead of looking intimidating he just looked funny. Midori, seeing his appearance and realizing what she had just done to a complete stranger laughed right in Shikamaru's face. Then the lazy ninja did something he hadn't allowed himself to do earlier. He looked at her; really looked at her. She was beautiful. Damn Shikamaru cursed his luck. The girls from the stone village had a reputation for being a little on the butch side. Just his luck he got one of the rare attractive ones. Guess he couldn't just blow her off now. "Come on. I'll give you my tour of Konoha. I'm warning you though, it may not be that interesting."

The first place he took her was his hill. It was the best place in Konoha to watch clouds or sleep. In Shikamaru's mind this was the true test of any friend. Choji would sit here quietly for hours until he ran out of potato chips and Ino would at least attempt to lay with him and see something inside the clouds. Shikamaru decided Midori fit somewhere in between these two friends. She was extremely inquisitive so her constant questions kept Shikamru from dozing; yet in the moments there was quiet she seemed to understand what it was he saw in the clouds; a feeling he never got even with Choji. Just before it seemed like she would fall asleep Midori sighed and said, "The clouds are all around us in the stone village. When my mother died my father told me a cloud had come and spirited her away for years. I dreamed my mother and her cloud would come and take me too."

"So coming to Konoha was as close you could come to running away with the clouds huh?"

"Ha yeah I guess so. What's our next stop?"

"Do you know how to play shogi?"

"Ugh! You don't have any more tactical skill than Naruto! How can you beat me?"

"You rely too much on strategy. Your opponent won't always be predictable Shikamaru. Sometimes it's best to fly by the seat of your pants. We're one for one. Let's say whoever wins the next one treats the other for lunch. I'm starving!"

"You're on."

"Guess I underestimated how quickly you adapt to an opponent's tactics. Where would you like to eat Shikamaru-san?"

"Ugh. Looks like we will have to reschedule. The Hokage beckons." Shikamaru replied indicating the hawk flying overhead.

"That's fine. Thanks for giving me your tour of Konoha. We should watch clouds again soon."

"Definitely. You won't even have to hit me over the head to hang out with you again," Shikamaru smirked before running off to the Hokage tower.

As Midori walked on alone she decided against going to eat somewhere by herself. Time to unpack and settle in. This was home and things were definitely looking up.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Jumping into bed

"Mnn…hmmmnumhmm…" Midori couldn't help but hum to herself as she unpacked all of her belongings into her new one bedroom apartment. It was well made and her bedroom window looked down a Konoha street which housed a promising looking ramen shop. It hadn't taken as long as she had expected to unpack. She attributed this to the fact that of her stuff was shinobi equipment which could be left in her pack and stuffed in a closet. After stopping to survey her handiwork Midori let out a big yawn. The journey must have made her tired. Missions start soon enough, she thought to herself. She might as well turn in early for a good night's sleep. Unfortunately Midori's dreams were anything but good.

_It begins with a flash of a face. A young Genin with tousled green hair and a snaggle tooth grin. Then the happy child vanishes and through the blackness the battle cry of a lioness is all that can be heard. She runs blindly to the sound, praying she makes it in time yet knowing in the back of her mind she won't. She hears the clash of battle and chants the names of her teammates as if by merely thinking about them she can prolong their lives. "Horace…Arden…Benjiro-sensei…please be alright." She jumps through the clearing anxious to observe the situation. But what she saw made her wish she had clawed her eyes out instead of looking around. Her entire team lay slaughtered around her. Jada, the cub of Benjiro's summon, Yul, had attached herself to the neck of the enemy ninja nearest to her. He flung the young lion off him. The yelp the cub gave as she connected with a tree trunk was the last straw needed to snap Midori into action. With a primal yell so unlike the tiny princess she sent a kunai flying into the abdomen of the shinobi that had thrown Jada. As he fell dead the other two came at her. She should use substitution. She should run away. But at this point she can think only of revenge. She is possessed. With a feral grin she activates her rock armor on her arms only. (That is the only part of her body in which she has mastered the A-Rank jutsu.) "A rock waits. A rock endures. A rock does not act restlessly." Her father's words are like a mantra in her head yet she doesn't heed them. The men come close and she springs into a hand stand knocking one attacker in the jaw and the other in the shoulder. They step back at her unpredictable movements. She takes her opening and charges right towards them. They crouch thinking she'll attack low and Midori leaps in the air swinging her arms so fast they become more dangerous than the sharpest of blades. She decapitates one unsuspecting ninja just as the other stabs her in the back. She grabs hold of the blade protruding from her skin. The ninja can't pull back his kunai. Rage has made her strong. She says, "You don't get it do you? I don't care if I die. You took everything that is precious to me and regardless of the cost you will die for it!" With that she spins, right arm extended with all her charka focused there. Without even the slightest grunt the enemy shinobi falls to the ground, cut in half by the force of the little girl's attack. Jada's mew is the only comforting sound as Midori slips once again into darkness._

Midori awoke with tears streaming down her face and her mouth open in a silent scream. Then she realized someone was knocking on her door. Before opening the door Midori glanced through the peephole. She had to do a double take. There was something fascinating about the tall, blonde shinobi with what appeared to be cat whiskers. Though she had no idea what he wanted in the middle of the night she opened the door anyway. "Yes?" she asked tentatively.

"Oh Highya there. Sorry it looks like I woke you up, but I thought I heard someone screaming. Everything ok?"

"Yes. I'm fine. This is kind of embarrassing…"

"Bad dream huh?" Naruto asked noticing the remnants of tears running down her face.

"Something like that. Sorry I'm not usually this much of a mess. Would you like to come in for some hot chocolate? It's the least I can do for waking you up."

"Sure that sounds great. You can even tell me about your nightmare if you want. My name is Naruto. I live next door and I'm going to be Hokage one day. What's your name?"

Hours later

"Wow! I can't believe we stayed up talking this long. You tell such great stories Naruto-kun. You truly do fit your namesake in The Ninja that wouldn't give up."

"Aw, I don't know about that. If you want a real genius of hard work and determination look at Rock Lee! Now that's a guy worth writing a book about!"

"I met him yesterday. What's so special about Lee?"

"He's only THE best tiajutsu user in all the Fire country. And he does it all with no natural ninja ability."

"None at all? That is amazing."

"Tell me about it. I'm heading to his dojo later today to get in some training. You should come too. I'd like to go up against a rock jounin."

"That sounds great Naruto, but can we get some breakfast first. I'm starved!"

"Sure thing. Go get ready. I'll meet you outside in half an hour. Hope you like ramen!"

As he left Midori thought, "Ramen?! For breakfast??? Oh well I haven't eaten since lunch yesterday, and I'll need my energy if I'm going to take on the leaf's best tiajustu master." Thinking of how sweet Naruto was to stay up talking to her, Midori vowed that even if she couldn't keep the shadows at bay, she would be sure to embrace the new light that shone through these Konoha shinobi.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 "Everybody starts Kung Fu Fighting"

"Wow! That is THE best ramen I've ever tasted! Thanks a lot for breakfast Naruto-kun."

"No problem. I wouldn't have offered to treat if I knew you were going to eat THAT much though. Aren't girls supposed to be light eaters?"

"That just goes to show you Naruto. You may be an excellent ninja but you don't know anything about girls."

"I do too! Pervy Sage taught me everything he knew about girls and he knew enough to write those Icha-Icha books."

"Those books don't exactly give deep glimpses into the soul. What? Don't look at me like that. I was curious so I read one of them."

Naruto merely laughed as Midori blushed furiously. Finally he took pity on her and said.  
"Let's head to the dojo. If you think you can handle it you can even spar with us."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Haha maybe."

Lee sat calmly in the lotus position in the middle of his dojo. He was trying to meditate him but the smile of a certain kunoichi kept creeping into his thoughts. As he opened his eyes he jumped a little to see that same girl walking towards him. He would have thought he was hallucinating had it not been for Naruto walking next to her.

"Hello Naruto, Midori. Did you come to watch me and Naruto train?"

"Hm. I'm not typically the sit and watch kind of girl, but in this case I'll let you two fight first to get a feel of what your fighting styles are like. Then I want to have a go with each of you."

"Fair enough. Come on Lee lets show her what Leaf ninja can do!"

They fought well together. Naruto used his shadow clones to keep up with Lee's amazing speed. Lee's movements were so strong and fluid that Midori couldn't help but be impressed. Though Naruto had bragged on Lee it was easy to see he could hold his own in a straight taijutsu fight. She had read up on this loud ninja. He had an unending chakra supply, an A-rank jutsu, and not to mention a demon fox trapped inside him. Lee unfortunately she had never heard of. The mountains of the rock village were remote though. Word of mouth didn't reach there very often. Midori was pulled from her reverie when Lee knocked one of Naruto's shadow clones her way. She had to move quickly to avoid being hit. Lee gave her a concerned look and seemed like he was going to apologize but Naruto picked that time to punch him in the stomach. Lee coughed up blood and dropped down to one knee. Naruto noticed then that he had caught the bushy browed boy off guard.

"Sorry Lee. Looks like that's enough for today. Hey Midori you want to have a go or are you too scared?"

"I'm more than willing to take you on, but Lee let me take care of those ribs for you first. Looks like you may have fractured a couple."

"You are a medic-nin?"

"Not especially, no but all rock ninja are required to take lessons in basic healing."

"Wow. Wonder why we don't have something like that in Konoha?" Naruto queried.

"Probably because of the population. The Rock village is less populated and has a greater reveue. More time and effort can be spent on training ninja."

"It's okay Midori I think I will go and have Sakura-chan fix me up. You stay here and spar with Naruto. I will return shortly."

With that Lee walked slowly out of the dojo. Midori was going to protest but Naruto decided to initiate the fight immediately by producing ten shadow clones. Midori activated her rock armor in her arms only (now because it is her specialty which permits optimum speed and strength) and took out two clones with a single hit. He thought she didn't notice which was the original Naruto but she new all too well so she saved him for last as she picked off his clones one by one. A hand stand, a kick to the face, the back, a punch in the gut. Now time for the original. He used substitution just in time to escape her knock out punch. She deactivated her rock armor.

"Sorry Naruto. Had to show off what I can do a little bit. Lets just use straight tiajutsu now okay?"

"Sounds good to me." Replied Naruto, panting.

They fought as equals. Midori was a little faster, but Naruto was a little stronger. They both got caught up in the fighting for when Lee came back with Sakura thirty minutes later they were still going at it. The pair didn't hear the others approaching so Lee and Sakura just sat and watched them fight. Each shinobi had very different opinions about what they were watching. Sakura was pissed. _How dare this new bitch touch my Naruto! _ Inner Sakura raved. The more objective version of herself though had to admire the girl. She was a strong kunoichi who was holding her own against one of the strongest ninjas of their time. She was tall and lean, cute though not earth shakingly beautiful. _She's a lot like me._ Sakura had to admit. Sakura would be friendly, but if she showed any signs of going after Naruto she'd be dead. _Naruto is an idiot, but_ _I love him and one of these days I'm going to actually tell him how I feel. If only every time I brought up feelings he didn't talk about Sauske…_

Lee was mesmerized. He had thought the girl was pretty when he and Ten-ten had met her earlier, but she looked glorious in battle. How was Naruto even concentrating?! She had the radiant expression one haves when running a race or winning a game of shougi. Her whole body was glistening with sweat which only enhanced the definition in her taut lean muscles. Lee wondered what it would feel like to have those arms and legs wrapped around him. _Wait. I can't be thinking this. We met only yesterday and I'm supposed to only feel this way about my Sakura-chan! Oh this is all so confusing…._

"Oh. Bushy Brows! You're back and you brought Sakura. Highya Sak---uh" Much like he had done to Lee, Midori took Naruto unawares and sent him to the ground with a swift kick in the chest.

"Oh my God! Sorry Naruto!" Midori bends down to help him, but Sakura rushes in.

"Get away you clumsy girl. I'm a medic. Let me help him."

"Aw Sakura I didn't know you cared so much. I'd feel a lot better if you went on a date with me."

"Ok."

"Come on Sakura you always say no…wait what did you say?"

"Don't make me say it again you stupid boy. I said okay I will go on a date with you. Pick me up at seven." And with that an embarrassed Sakura left the dojo. Its broken hearted owner standing in the doorway with his mouth open.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Clearing the Air

Of course Naruto was so excited that he left not long after Sakura, exclaiming that he had to start getting ready. This left a hurt Lee and a confused Midori alone in the dojo. Finally Midori asked, "So what was that all about? Why did that girl yell at me? I didn't mean to hurt Naruto…" Midori trailed off when she noticed that Lee was on the verge of tears. "What's wrong Lee? Does seeing them together make you miss Ten-Ten-san?" That ridiculous statement was enough to bring Lee out of his sad silence. "What?"

"You know. Ten-Ten, the girl you were with in the woods when we met yesterday. You two seemed to be having an intimate moment. Why are you so sad?" Midori would have continued to ask questions but Lee chose that moment to burst into a fit of laughter. Once he could control himself enough to speak he gasped, "me and Ten?! That's hilarious. We are just teammates."

"But you had her in a big hug. You both looked so happy!"

"That's because she told me some good news about her and Neji, our other teammate."

"Neji. Neji. Oh, he's part of the exchange program too!"

"Yeah," Lee said looking at her.

"I guess that's why she gave me a lukewarm welcome. I took her love away. So you and Sakura?"

"I've had feelings for her since we were all Genin."

"I'm sorry Lee. I know it's not much of a consolation, but if you don't have plans for tonight maybe we could go out and do something. If you're not interested it's okay." Midori said all in one breath, her cheeks tinged with pink.

"I think an evening out is just the thing to get my mind off things. Do you like curry? If so there's this great restaurant I can take you to."

"The hotter the better. I live at the apartment building across from the ramen shop. Pick me up at around seven thirty? I want to have time to shower and change."

"Sounds great Midori. See you then!" As Midori turns to walk away she could have sworn she saw Lee stick out his thumb and give a huge toothy grin. This should be interesting.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9 Make Me Over Barbie!

Been on a bit of a writing spree lately. I still haven't heard any feedback which is truly heart breaking but this story is imbedded into my head now so I feel like I have to see it through. If you like it though, please let me know.

Back at her apartment Midori talks to herself.

"What to wear?! What to wear?! I can't do this. I haven't been on a date since…well ever. Lee likes Sakura, and it's not like I can compare to her. She looks like something out of one of those freaking Icha-Icha books. All my clothes are the stuff I wear on missions. There's my black funeral dress. No. I need another opinion. It's not like I can pull in a stranger off the street and have them tell me what I should wear. Hey that's exactly what I can do!"

She threw open her window, only a robe covering her naked body and spotted an attractive blonde girl carrying a basket of flowers. "Hey you, blonde girl! Yeah you! I'm new in town and need a favor. Can you come up and help me with something?"

"Might as well. Not like I have anything better to do" she called back.

"Thanks. You're a life saver. Come on up. It's apartment 13 C."

The girl walked in without knocking.

"Okay. So what's the emergency?"

"I need an outfit to wear on a date and I'm not sure I have anything that'll work."

"You sure have plenty of gear. You must be that new ninja with the exchange program." The blonde looked Midori up and down as if she were sizing her up then continued.

"No offense but I thought all the women from the rock country were supposed to be fat and ugly. You don't quite fit that description."

"Ha. Wow. You don't pull any punches. My mom was from the village hidden in the Grass. I guess I look more like her. So can you help me with my clothing problem?"

In answer the girl merely started rummaging through Midori's closet. She threw a pair of knee high boots at her.

"These are good. All you're other clothes are crap. Let's go to my house and I'll let you borrow something."

They head out onto the street. "That is kind of you."

"No problem. You can repay me with gossip. Who are you going on a date with?"

"Rock Lee."

"Hm. You know a couple of years ago I'd have laughed in someone's face if they had told me that, but Lee's gotten a lot cuter as we've grown up. He's still kind of a weirdo though."

"Ninja's are all freaks in one way or another."

"Haha! That's true. Well here we are. I live above the shop. So what prompted Lee to ask you out? He's been struck up Sakura's butt for as long as I can remember."

"Oh well I kind of asked him out. I'd hoped it would cheer him up since Sakura and Naruto are going on a date tonight."

"What?!?! Forehea—ahem Sakura and Naruto are going out?!"

"Oh. They're friends of yours?"

"HAHA! She's never going to live this one down. Just wait until I see her at the hospital. For that gem of information you are getting the Yamakana special makeover!"

"The Yama what?"

"My name is Yamakana Ino and you are going to be the second hottest girl in Konoha tonight."

Midori remembered now something about her father telling her to not talk to strangers.

At that same moment Lee walked into the flower shop downstairs, scratching his head. He swore he had just seen Ino dragging Midori in here and that she was only wearing a short green bathrobe. Oh well. "Mrs. Yamakana-san, I'd like to but some flowers."

"What kind Lee dear?"

"Um I'm not sure. It's for a first date. What goes well with green hair?" Ino's mom just shook her head and grinned, amateurs.

"I don't think I can do this." Midori glanced helplessly at her reflection in the mirror. What had Ino put her in? The dress looked like something you would see on a runway, but it must look comical on her. The dress was a dark charcoal gray with pink accents at the waist neckline and hem. Ino assured her it would bring out both her hair and eye color. It had short flutter sleeves that covered her muscular shoulders and dropped down into a deep V showing more than enough cleavage to make her father have a heart attack. It cinched in at the waist with a bright pink strip of satin and then flared into a short skirt that had all sorts of ruffles, frills, tulle, and other things Midori was utterly ignorant of.

"You look fabulous! Sakura is my best friend as well as biggest rival and Lee will forget all about her once he sees you."

"All right. I'm going to trust you on this. Thank Ino. I will bring the dress back tomorrow. And thank you for doing my hair and make-up too. I almost don't recognize myself."

"No problem. Just come and tell me the juicy details tomorrow. Oh and Midori since it looks like we're going to be friends that means you have to come shopping with me."

"That sounds great Ino. See ya!"

As Midori walked away Ino smiled at her retreating back and said to herself, "Lee isn't going to know what hit him" Then another thought, "I have to go tell Choji!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

YAY! Ten chapters in and I'm starting to get responses. So far it seems most of you like my story. Keep giving me feedback because I really appreciate it and I haven't finished the story so if you have any suggestions for furthering the plot don't be afraid to throw your ideas out there. XOXO

First Dates and Second Encounters

By the time Midori got back to her apartment building Lee was sitting there waiting for her on the front step. He got up and his jaw dropped. He thought, "This girl is hotter than Sakura. What am I getting myself into? Calm down Lee. She only asked you out to cheer you up."

"Hi Lee." Midori said and then Lee realized he had been staring.

"Oh. Hello Midori. You look amazing!"

"Haha, thanks. I had some outside help. I'm not usually one for dressing up."

"You're beautiful in your everyday clothes" Lee said in spite of himself.

"Thank you Lee" Midori replied blushing furiously.

"Well let's head to the restaurant. I'm looking forward to getting to know you better Midori."

"Me too Lee. I've got about a million questions to ask about Konoha and all of the other ninja in the village!"

And with that the two went on talking and didn't notice how late it was until the restaurant started to close.

"Oh Midori I'm sorry! I've probably bored you to death talking this long. If you are ready to escape me I'll walk you back to your apartment now."

"No. I've enjoyed our conversation so much! It's right up there with how good the curry was. Would you like to go somewhere and get a drink together before calling it a night?"

"I don't drink, but there's a club that a lot of the Shinobi go to just to drink and dance. Would you like to go hang out there?"

"Oh well if it's not your scene I don't want to impose."

"No. It's not for moral reasons that I don't drink. I just…have a low tolerance…and well… it's kind of embarrassing. I go there and dance all the time though."

"Well I'm not much of a dancer, but you make it sound fun so lets go."

Upon entering the club they were assaulted by heavy smoke and neon lights followed closely by Ino and her boyfriend. "Midori! I was hoping Lee would bring you here. I want to introduce you around. This is my boyfriend and teammate, Choji."

"Nice to meet you Choji. You're an Akamichi aren't you? I read about the research your family has done on soldier pills. I have lots of questions I'd like to ask you."

"I'll tell you anything that isn't a family secret. You seem well informed. Did you research the clans of Konoha before coming here?"

"Not intentionally, no. I read a lot as a child and some of my favorite books were those about the life and people of other countries."

"Well," Ino cut in, "looks like we are all going to get along fine. Come sit at our table with us." As they sat Ino ordered a bottle of sake; Midori and Lee both ordered bottles of water. "You can drink if you want. I won't be offended." Lee whispered to Midori as the waitress walked away. "I don't need to drink to have a good time. After we sit a minute let's dance okay?"

"Sounds great." Back at the door Naruto and Sakura walk in. Their date had gone well even though they argued with and insulted each other just like they always had. They got along a little better than usual though because they were both so thankful to finally be official. As they walked in Naruto spotted Midori and Lee sitting with Ino and Choji. "Hey everybody!" Naruto yelled as he bounded up to the table. "Whoa, Midori-chan, you look hot!"

"…thanks Naruto." Midori stammered due to Sakura's fiery glare.

"Yea nice dress. Looks familiar though. Don't you have something like that, Ino?"

"Uh…" Ino began, not wanting to embarrass Midori. Midori helped by cutting in, "Oh Ino and I met today and she was kind enough to let me borrow this dress. I never made much time for going out in the Stone Country so most of my clothes are only for practical uses," Midori smiled up at Sakura sweetly to show that she could not be baited. "I'm going to get a drink," is all Sakura replies as she stalks off towards the bar. Naruto, quite confused, scratches the back of his head and makes a bad situation worse by asking Midori to dance. Midori glances at Lee and when she is unable to read his expression, decides that he must not care if they dance together first. "Sure Naruto" she replies with an almost fake bright smile. Lee is a little crushed as he watches his date being led away to the dance floor. "Is it just my fate to have every girl I like end up with Naruto?" he thinks to himself. "You shouldn't have gotten your hopes up. She's a Princess after all. They don't go for normal guys like us." Lee looked up to see who was reading his thoughts and it was Shikamaru, looking down at him with understanding eyes. "Well I haven't known any other princesses, but this one didn't act like you'ld think the stereotypical one would. She's sweet and down to earth and even a little…uh…"

"Goofy?"

"Yeah. Like she's a little unsure of herself. It's really cute."

"I know. We shouldn't get too attached though. She's only here for a year." At this point the silent yet intently listening Ino comes in with, "Don't be so sure Nara. If the princess proves herself, the Hokage may offer to let her stay."

"But why would she want to?" Shikamaru questioned, "This isn't her home."

Choji responds, "Come on genius. I thought you at least would pick up on it. That girl has seen a lot of pain. She's lost as a result of it. I don't think she's found "home" yet." Ino, truly respecting the wisdom of her boyfriend's words simply says, "That's where we come in."

Midori didn't feel clumsy twirling on the dance floor with Naurto. He didn't know the steps any better than she did, but he was so confident that she just followed and it didn't feel like they were even making mistakes. She could feel the heat of Sakura watching them but tried to ignore it. Hopefully, in time Sakura would see that she posed no threat to her and Naruto. She glanced back over at Lee and gave a little sigh. He was now talking to her cute tour guide fro the other day. He wasn't even a little jealous that she was dancing with this gorgeous blonde boy. She thought they had really connected over dinner. Guess he just wanted to be friends. Midori comes out of her thoughts when she realizes that Naruto is talking and she is ignoring him. "And Sakura even let me hold her hand while we walked here from the restaurant."

"You didn't make her eat ramen did you?" Naruto frowned, "That is what I suggested first but she wanted BBQ so we had that instead."

"That sounds good. Lee and I had curry. He said ya'll had been to the curry of life shop too. I had a mission close to there once. That stuff is incredible."

"Yea I don't think Neji liked it much though." Naruto tells the story of Neji and Ten-Ten's reaction to the curry and Midori lets out a clear bubbly laugh. Sakura downs her sake and storms off loudly. Naruto, noticing this begins to go after her, "No. Let me have a talk with her. She needs to understand I'm not a threat." With one last furtive glance at Lee, who is staring at his water bottle, Midori goes off after Sakura. She finds her on the balcony crying. "Hey."

"What do you want?"

"To reach an understanding."

"Okay. Understand this. You're ruining everything! I wish you would just go back to where you came from."

"Okay. Now you understand this. I'm not going anywhere, but I'm also not trying to steal your boyfriend. Naruto is crazy about you. You don't have to like me but don't stop me from being friends with him or Lee. You can't have them both you know."

"I love Naruto."

"I respect that."

"This doesn't make us friends."

"That's okay."

"Okay then…thanks."

With that a still jealous but mostly embarrassed Sakura goes back into the bar and asks Naruto if they can leave. After they say their goodbyes and go Midori is still not back so Lee goes to look for her, with both Shikamaru and Choji's words in his head. He finds her on the balcony staring up at the stars. He notices that her eyes are wet. "Was Sakura mean to you?"

"No. I just realized it's going to take a long time for me to win over the entire village. I want to stay here Lee and to do that people have to like me, but I can't seem to be anybody other than myself."

"What's wrong with that?"

"I didn't have many friends in the Stone Village. Why would it be any different here?"

"People are unique. Perhaps you'll find a place to call home here in Konoha."

"Thanks Lee. That is exactly what I needed to hear." She gives him a hug which he doesn't immediately return because he's stunned. She views this as she's overstepped her boundaries so pulls back quickly only to have Lee pull her back in and kiss her tentatively on the lips. "Oh Lee." "I'm sorry I thought maybe…" "No I do like you! I just thought you didn't like me." With that she kisses him.

A bitter sweet smile plays on Shikamaru's lips as he strolls away from the balcony. He was disappointed he hadn't asked her out when he had the chance, but glad Lee found someone to be with. She would have been too troublesome for him anyway.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**From First Kisses to First Times**

***Lemon Alert***

**Well I had planned on being more productive over my Christmas break but my job has this annoying habit of getting in the way of my fun. Anyway 11 chapters in and I'm finally giving my fellow perverts some smut, just not from where you are expecting it. I've really enjoyed all the feedback I've gotten and encourage all of you to keep telling me thoughts or ideas you may have for the story. **

**XOXO**

"Sakura-chan, what's wrong? You know I love you and want to be with you right? Why did you get so mad at me dancing with Midori?"

"You didn't see the two of you from my perspective Naruto. When you were sparring earlier today it almost looked sexual. You had your shirt off and sweat was beading down both of your bodies. She looked like some sort of war goddess, so strong and confident and everything I have wanted to be since I was a Genin. What if she's stronger than me? What if she tries to steal you away?"

"No one could do that. Sakura look at yourself; you are exactly the way you just described Midori: strong, sexy, and confident. You are the strongest woman I know and I wouldn't trade you for anything! So be the Sakura of now and not the Sakura of our Genin years who has to be rescued and reassured."

"You really respect me? Even though I'll never be as strong as you?"

"If you had a demon fox living inside of you I'm sure you would be way stronger than me. Yes, Sakura I respect you very much." They arrive at her door.

"Naruto would you like to come in?"

"Sure." Naruto replies, oblivious to what his date has just decided.

They sit on the couch and Sakura pours them some tea. She takes off her heels and Naruto just assumes she's getting comfortable. Then Sakura nuzzles next to him on the couch and he thinks maybe she brought him in for a good night kiss. They had made out while away on missions before, but had never done anything within the walls of Konoha. He does the old yawn and stretch move to wrap his arm around her. As he leans in for the kiss he is surprised to find her fully receptive to the kiss. Sakura was usually a little shy which he though was cute in contrast to her great strength. He marveled at the way she always managed to taste like cherries. Naruto froze when he heard Sakura moan and melt deeper into the kiss. He needed to calm down. Was he pulling her hair? No…

"Naruto? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just making sure you are okay. Do you still want to kiss some more?" "Definitely." Sakura replies with a seductive smile. Naruto finally takes a hint.

"Well how about we go in your room and kiss for a while?"

"I thought you would never ask."

Once they make it into Sakura's bedroom they both become a little shy.

"If you aren't sure about this just tell me and I'll stop."  
"No Naruto. I want this. I want you."

With that she stood on her tiptoes to give Naruto a reassuring kiss. With shaking hands Naruto held her shoulders and deepened the kiss. This time when Sakura moaned he knew exactly what to do. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her over to the bed where he laid her down gently. He then began taking off his clothes. After he got his shirt off Sakura sat up and started taking her clothes off as well, though her hungry gaze never left Naruto. She took in his sculpted abs and lean yet chiseled chest as she unclasped her bra. She watched his piercing blue eyes to make sure he liked what he saw. Naruto was living a dream. He told her she was perfect and didn't know he'd spoken out loud until she responded with, "So are you." After that she sprung into action eager to prove she was the strong brave ninja Naruto believed her to be. She pulled him down on the bed and quickly rolled on top of him. She gave him a devilish smile before assaulting his lips with hers. Next she began running her hands up and down his arms and torso. She could feel him getting hard where she was straddling him and the evidence that she wielded such power over him only excited her further. When Sakura released his mouth and began trailing kisses down his throat Naruto rasped, "Sakura…baby…you're so amazing."

"You haven't seen anything yet." With that she sent her wandering hand lower to brush against his erection through his boxers. At his sharp intake of breath she looked up to make sure she hadn't hurt him. The next thing she knew she was looking up at Naruto while he pressed his erection against her lower abdomen. She could feel herself getting wetter with each thrust. She let out a gasp when Naruto took one of her nipples in his mouth and slowly began to suck. Propping himself up on one arm, Naruto let his hand trail down her stomach. Once he reached her panties he switched to suck her other breast and hooked a finger into her panties to take them off. He had thought she might try to stop him here yet she surprised him by merely lifting her hips to help take the garment off. Once she was free of her panties Naruto was ready to play but by tugging at his boxers Sakura let him know that he needed to get naked first. After flinging off his boxers Naruto gently cupped Sakura at the junction of her thighs. Tentatively he sent in a probing finger and was rewarded by discovering how wet she was. Sakura's breathing came in short rasps as she moaned Naruto's name. She grabbed his shoulders and Naruto let out a hiss of both pleasure and pain as she dug in her nails.

As his fingers continued to play with her most private area Naruto ducked his head to once again assault her nipples. Sakura cried out, "Oh God!" and arched her back to give him better access. Naruto quickened the pace of his fingers and when it felt to Sakura like she couldn't take any more of the blissful torture Naruto slowly entered her and Sakura came instantly. Tears came to her eyes as the explosion of stars receded from her vision. Naruto kissed her tears away as he began to slowly move in and out of her. There was no thought of pain in Sakura's mind since it was masked by the intense pleasure of having him inside of her. Naruto worried that he would finish before she had another climax, but his love hurried to catch up to him and this time they rode out the waves of pleasure together. Neither lover felt the need for sleep so they merely laid and talked, locked in the most intimate embrace until the pale light of morning was falling over their well pleasured bodies.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for the long absence. Life happens. Anyways I'm back to my nerdy-pervy-ness so enjoy!

Chapter 12: At the Grocery Store

The next day Midori decides to do some grocery shopping. One thing she had always enjoyed doing back the the Rock country was cooking when she wasn't out on missions. Maybe she could make dinner for Lee some time. *Ahh Lee* Just thinking about him kissing her last night brings a huge smile to Midori's face. As she begins her shopping she decides to get mostly basics and then pick up a couple of steaks to cook for her and Lee. "Maybe this dating thing won't be so hard after all," she thought to herself. She has gotten most everything on her list except...she frowns. Rice. What idiot put the sacks of rice on the top shelf?! Tall as she is it is still out of Midori's reach so there she is jumping up and down like a child trying to get to the cookies on the counter when she hears a chuckle behind her. She turns, embarassed to see that the person she thought was laughing at her had his face buried in an icha-icha book.

"My, my never thought I'd run into the copy ninja at a supermarket."

"Alas ninja have to eat as well. I didn't expect to bump into a rock jounin that can't reach the top shelf."

"I don't suppose you could..?" Before she could even finish asking Kakashi had two huge bags of rice in her shopping cart and was walking away.

"See you around Princess," he called as he casually waved goodbye.

Midori shook her head. No wonder he had so many fan girls. He really is as cool and mysterious as everyone says. Ever the fighter, Midori hopes to someday get a chance to spar with him.

She is almost back to her apartment when a shinobi with a horizontal scar across his face comes running up to her. "Hello Midori. My name is Iruka..pant, pant."

"Hey Iruka. Nice to meet you; catch your breath."

"I'm fine. The Hokage sent me to tell you that there is a meeting of the jounin tomorrow to discuss the upcoming chunin exams, though you have no genin team you will still be expected to attend."

"Okay thanks. I'll be there."

"Oh and welcome to Konoha." and with that the young teacher was off.

As Midori unpacked her groceries she wondered why the Hokage would need her for this meeting. "Oh well, guess I'll find out tomorrow."


	13. Chapter 13

Ch. 13

The Chunin exams are back!

"And I Ebisu recommend Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon." Modiori kicked herself mentally as she walked into the jounin meeting late. This is most definitely not making a good first impression. Luckily no one seemed to have noticed her late arrival except for Kakashi who appeared to be grinning, probably suprised that he wasn't the last one to get there for a change. The Hokage spoke loudly so that everyone in the room could hear, "Very well. I accept all of these nominations. As usual Ibiki will handle the written exam and Anko will take those that pass the written exam to the forest of death. I know some of you may be a little anxious. The last time the exams where held in Konoha Sarutobi sensei was killed by Oroccimaru. We do not know of any immediate threat on the village but I encourage you all to stay vigilant. One more matter I want to discuss. I would like to introduce you all to Midori of the Stone village. She is here under the Shinobi Exchange Program. Please make her feel welcome." There were nods and murmurs of Hokage continued, "Also, Midori I called you here to ask a favor. I think it would be a great sign of good will and comradarie if you would perform the opening seremony for the final stage of the Chunin exam." "Perform?" "Yes. I know typically the kunai dance is not performed outside of the stone country, but I'm hoping you will make an exception."

"Oh but Hokage-sama I haven't performed that dance in years!"

"Then it is high time you got back in touch with your heratige. I saw the dance done once when I was a little girl, by your grandmother I believe. It was truly captivating." This pulled right at Midori's heart strings. Her grandmothers had been her trainers and mentor's growing up.

"I would be honored Lady Tsunade."

Later that day.

"Hey Midori-chan want to do some training together?"

"Oh hi Lee. I'd love to spend time with you but unfortunately the Hokage has asked me to do something so I think I need to train for it alone. Sorry."

"That's fine. I heard you went to the jounin meeting today about the chunin exams. Are you going to be proctoring an exam? I was kind of hoping we could watch the final battles together."

Lee looked kind of crest fallen so Midori had to cheer him up, "Oh I'd love to watch it with you. I may be a little late, but save me a seat alright? Then afterwards...if you want...well I mean since he'll be here... you could meet my father." This is it. This is the point were most men grow cold, quake with fear, make up an excuse, or merely run away. Lee doesn't bat and eyelash.

"I'd be honored." With that the two lovers walk off in separate directions both wearing determined looks for different reasons: Lee to prove to Midori's dad that he is worthy to date his daughter, and Midori to prove to herself that she can perform the task the Hokage has set out for her.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch. 14 Dancing Blades

"Chakara string one, string three, string five, and ahh I'm going to cut my arms off!" Midori fumed to herself as she failed yet again to get the steps right to the intricate performance that was a beautiful mixture of weaponry and art. It wasn't that she didn't remember the steps. They were engrained into her head for as long as she lived. Midori knew full well her hold up with the dance was more of an emotional one.

Shaking her head at the painful memories she tried again. This time, just as she had predicted, a kunai grased her left arm. Frustrated and on the verge of tears she picked up the bloody blade and hurled it at a tree across the training grounds. Then turned to the tree next to her and started kicking it ferociously. "This is stupid. This isn't going to work. I can't do this. I won't do this." Her tantrum was cut short by the kunai she had thrown being tossed on the ground next to her.

"You may want to keep up with your gear a little better than that." Midori turned. It was Tenten.

"Oh my. Tenten, I'm sorry I didn't know anyone else was out here."

"That much was obvious from the way you are yelling at and attacking trees."

Midori then imagined how crazy she must look right now and in spite of herself she laughed. Not a normal Haha that's funny type of laugh either. Nope this was the hysterical, snorty, high pitched, I'm laughing to keep from crying type of laugh. This type of laugh will send men running in fear. Luckily Tenten being a girl, she understood exactly what this laugh meant, and for the first time she was forced to look kindly at the princess who had taken away her lover. "You want to talk about it?" she offered halfway hoping Midori said no. Despite being a level headed shinobi Tenten was bad about holding grudges. She didn't want to be this girl's friend. If she hadn't thought up this stupid Shinobi Exchange thing Neji wouldn't be a weeks travel away in Suna. But the next words out of Midori's mouth sparked the weapon master's interest.

"Have you heard of the Kunai Dance?"

"Yes! I've read several articles on it. It's where the dancer infuses their own chakra into multiple kunai and makes them swarm around her as she dances and does flips and ariel combat moves. It is supposed to be really beautiful. Is that what you are trying to learn?"

"Well yes and no. I already know the dance, but I haven't done it since I was a little girl. I can't focus on the moves because other things are clouding my thoughts."

"Oh well that's an easy enough problem to solve. When you need to clear your head go to the hot spring."

"You think that'll help?"

"Yeah. I was thinking of heading there myself. How about we go there together. I'd really like you to tell me more about the dance."

"Deal." Midori beamed at Tenten. _Maybe she is coming around to liking me._

Once at the hot spring and submersed in the hot water Midori could feel every muscle in her body to relax. She and Tenten didn't talk much. But then Tenten asked a question that demanded Midori's attention. "What I don't understand is how you let yourself get rusty at this dance! It is a great honor to be allowed to learn it. I think I'd be performing it every day. Why did you quit?" Midori took a long deep breath before she continued. Normally this is where she'd tell people to mind their own business and retreat deeper within her own consciousness, but she was determined to make things different here in Konoha.

"I was so excited to learn the dance. My grandmother taught me. She was a rough and strong rock ninja. The only time I ever saw her look truly beautiful and graceful was when she was performing that dance. I'm not going to lie, one of my main motivations was that I thought it would help me get the attention of this boy I liked. So I threw myself into the practicing. I may have overdone it some...one day I had been training all morning even though I knew I was leaving on a mission with my teammates that afternoon. By the time I met up with them my chakra was depeted and once we had travelled to where we were going to camp for the night I was dead on my feet. Benjiro sensei noticed this and decided that I would take last watch so I fell right to sleep. And, well... we had been tracking some rogue ninja and ... my team encountered the enemy, but they went after them without waking me. And..." She couldn't continue the sad story that was all too common in the shinobi world. Most shinobi agree that they would rather die amongst friends in battle than to be the last one of their team left alive. Luckily Tenten understood from the framented story what Midori was trying to say.  
"So you quit training for the dance after that?"

"No. I performed it once. At their funeral. And vowed to never do it again. It was my stupid vanity in myself and that dance that cost my teammates their lives."

"You don't know that you could have saved them even if you had been with them."

"True, but I could have at least died with them. Sometimes I think that would have been easier."

"You survived for a reason, Midori. Don't waste it wondering about the past."

"Thanks Tenten." For a while neither of them spoke until Midori, wiping away the last of her tears said, "You up for some training?"

"You mean?"

"Yep. You are going to learn the kunai dance!"


	15. Chapter 15

Ch. 15 The opening ceremony

And before she knew it the Chunin exams were here. Midori waited anxiously alongside the Hokage for the arrival of her father. The Kazakage, Garra was already there with the welcome suprise of having Neji there as one of his gaurd. Midori couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt as she watched the two embrace. Was she really doing a good thing with the shinobi exchange program or was this just another instance of her being selfish? She didn't have long to ponder these dark thoughts before she could see the caravan her father was travelling in approaching. She had missed him and Tiresias and Caius and Laius. The two of them most likely went through the exam this year. She prayed that they had done well and were unhurt.

As custom dictated her father greeted the kages first. "Tsunade, I trust you are taking care of my daughter."

"She is taking care of herself excellently well as you can see for yourself." Was Tsunade's blunt reply. Inwardly Midori danced for joy at hearing this. Her father was always too over protective, and the Hokage and kindly put him in his place by assuring him that she didn't need to be 'taken care of.'

As the rock country was the farthest away Midori's father was the last to arrive. The final stage of the Chunin exams would begin that afternoon so all the time Midori would have with her father and the others from the Rock country was a quick lunch. "You look well. How are you liking Konoha so far?" he asked her. "I am really enjoying it here. I've made...friends. and I'm learning so much and seeing things that before I'd only read about in the library." Her father sighed. He had been harboring the hope that his daughter would get home sick and elect to come home early. But seeing the light in her eyes a new fear came to his mind. "You know this is just for a year, right?" Midoiri stiffened; she knew what her father was getting at- the clause in the program that stated that if both the village and the shinobi agreed at the end of the year then the shinobi could elect to stay. Her father wanted reassurance that she would be returning home at the end of her year no matter what. She didn't want to break her father's heart but she didn't want to lie to him either. So she changed the subject. "The hokage asked me to perform the kunai dance for the opening ceremony." Both her father and Tiresias instantly tensed up because they knew her painful history with the dance. Tiresisas tried to break in, "If you just explain to the Hokage surely she wouldn't force you to perform.." "I'm going to do it." And the determination in her voice and the fire in her eyes scilenced both of the men who wanted to sheild this girl from pain.

"Well we should head to the arena then. Be proud of your pupils, Caius and Laius and Impa are the only shinobi who made it through the preliminary round." At that Midori beamed and promised them that she would cheer them on whole heartedly. As they walked back she explained to the men that she had a friend that she wanted them to meet. Hoping that Lee wouldn't back out. She knew all too well how intimidating her father could be, and she was also worried that her father would incorrectly assume that the only reason she was considering staying in Konoha was her attachment to Lee. But he gave a genuine smile and said he would love to meet any and all of my new friends. Midori giggled, "Well here is one of them coming now. Shikamaru I assume you are here to escort Father and Tiresi-san to their seats?" "Yeah, it's a drag- I have to stay in the Kage's box the whole time." "That's a great honor you big lazy idiot! (calming) anyway this is my father; father this is Shikamaru Nara." "Nara huh? I've fought my share of your clansmen in the past. Some of the only ninja to ever outsmart me have been Naras. Any friend of my daughter's is a friend of mine." Shika had the decency to blush at the praise and mumble something resembling a humble response to Midori's father. He then led the men to the kage's box and Midori made her way to the locker room on the base level of the arena to prepare for her performance. Tenten had caught on to the dance so fast that she had offered to have her perform with her. Tenten had blushed and actually thanked Midori for the offer, but refused and said it would take away from the beauty of the dance to have more than one person performing it. Midori was nervous but had made peace with doing the dance again. She thought briefly of what Lee would think of her performance, but then shook her head. Lee already thought she was pretty she didn't need to try and show off to impress him. She could hear Genma beggining the announcements, the ninja competing were introduced and this was her cue. She stepped out into the arena with the harsh light of day blinding her momentarily. She had her kunai rolled in fabric and tucked under her arm. The crowd roared appreciatively- the Hokage had promised them a treat in this sacred dance that was almost never performed outside of the Rock country. Midori scanned the crowd for Lee. When she spotted him he smiled at her but was looking slightly confused. Apparently he hadn't heard about her dance; maybe she should have told him. Once she was in the center of the arena a hush fell on the crowd and Midori cleared her mind. She would dance for Lee, for her father, for her lost teammates, and for her new life in Konoha.

Lee couldn't believe his eyes. Midori, his Midori was the center of attention. She had always come across as a little shy and akward, not to the level of Hinata but enough to where he thought she would never be comfortable doing something like this. He heard murmurs of approval from other people in the audience discussing how beautiful she was. Some comments were a bit more raunchy. "Best ass I've ever seen on a kunoichi!" "Yeah I bet she knows how to get a man Rock hard haha." "I wonder where else she has that green hair." Lee clenched his fists. He wanted to watch whatever Midori was about to do but if those guys didn't shut up he was going to have to kick their asses. Luckily someone behind him took care of it. "Grow up you morons! Midori would never give any of you losers the time of day." It was Ino! She knew how to put people in their place. Lee turned and gave the blonde and appreciative smile. Then the dance began. Lee couldn't keep his eyes off of Midori. She gathered her kunia quietly and then all of a sudden she cast them out, at least twenty kunia she threw in a circle around her. Then from her sleeve she pulled a thin red ribbon. He heard someone wisper that that was to represent the life force of the shinobi. She then tied the ribbon over her eyes blocking her sight. Lee swallowed nervously. The dance started slow. her right arm moved up and down while one kunia on the ground mirrored her movements then the same with her left arm. Then she added another kunia and another until all of them were floating up and down in a circle around her body. Then from somewhere in the distance came the sound of drums. Midori stomped her foot and the kunia jumped in response. She danced right they danced left; she danced left they danced right. Then the spins began. Midori flailed her arms as the kunia rotated franticly around her. they kept getting closer and closer to her vulnerable body. Lee wanted to scream out to warn her but he was too enthralled. SHe was so beautiful, so strong. Then as the drums picked up in tempo so did Midori. She would jump and spin and the kunia seemed to be moving with a will of their own wanting to be near the girl but not daring to cut her. At the climax she did a summer sault in the air and caught two of the kunia in her hands. When she landed the other kunia hovered menacingly over her head and pointed down towards her. In one last rush Midori crossed her arms across her body and the kunia fell to the ground in a circle around her. One getting close enough to cut the ribbon that covered her eyes but not leaving a single scratch on her. Panting Midori looked up to the crowd. Everyone was silent for a heartbeat. Caught up in the trance of the drums and her movements, but then they errupted in applause. Midori smiled, bowed to the Kage box and exited the center of the arena. Now she could sit and watch the matches with Lee!


End file.
